Life Changes
by Serenity Fey
Summary: Imprisoned by Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sasuke is tortured in every imaginable way to try and break him. Finally, Kabuto comes up with a new plan. Unfortunately for him, Kakashi and Naruto are on their way to rescue Sasuke. [NaruSasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Life Changes - Chapter 1**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for language, dark themes, and evil plans formulated by Orochimaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Obviously.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. So, this is my new brain child. It's huge, it's glorious, and it's a lot different from any of my other stories. For one, it's yaoi. There, I said it. If ya don't like the stuff, turn back now, because it's packed with beautiful boy love. For another, I've put some real time and effort into it, and it's pretty well-written if I do say so myself. I'm also trying out a new format, as you can see. No chapter names for this one... It's too complicated. Yes, this story will be a bit darker, and with more adult themes, so don't be surprised if the rating goes up. Finally, there is only a hint of humor in some hard-to-see spots. Mostly, this is a very angsty story, and it doesn't really improve as far as happiness goes. But it's pretty good, and I'm finally ready to introduce it to ya guys. So sit tight, and read on!

**000**

Kabuto Yakushi was a faithful servant. He had spied, killed, pretended, and gone through the chunin exams more times than he cared to remember, all in the name of his master. Of course, he'd often had his own agenda, but Kabuto was faithful, nonetheless. So faithful, in fact, that he was willing to do just about anything for Orochimaru. But sometimes, that willingness was pushed a little bit too far. He was, after all, still human… to some extent.

This was one of those instances where Kabuto was just a little apprehensive about doing something his master had ordered him to do. The problem: Orochimaru had told him his latest plan to get inside Sasuke's head… literally.

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru had hissed suddenly, two nights before. Kabuto had just been leaving the room after informing Orochimaru that they were out of some supplies. Orochimaru had waved him away, saying that he believed Kabuto could handle it. As Kabuto had nodded and started to duck out, Orochimaru shot up in his bed.

"Wait! Kabuto, that's _it_!" he nearly shouted, a fierce gleam in his eyes. His hair fell in purple waves around his face, giving him a slightly crazy, demonic look. The various candles that were lit around the room contributed, waxing brighter, then darker, ominously. The dark robe he was wearing fell in fold around him on his tall, thin frame.

"What is it, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, bewildered. "_You_ want to buy the supplies?" Cringing inwardly, Kabuto cursed himself. Why had he said that? Why did he always say stupid things like that? Of course, that _had_ been what they were talking about, but Orochimaru obviously wasn't talking about buying supplies.

Orocihmaru looked at him disapprovingly. "Of course not!" he snapped. "I was talking about _Sasuke_!"

Kabuto blushed slightly and adjusted his glasses with his long middle finger. "Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru." Secretly, he added, _well, of course. That's all you ever think about lately, now isn't it? I should have known. No more time for me, eh? Your most loyal servant who's only ever done everything you ask? _Kabuto's inner monologue ended on a bitter note as his inner self pouted.

His master frowned for a moment longer, but then he shook his head slightly, as if dismissing the situation. "The point _is_," he told Kabuto, "I have figured out a fool-proof plan to take possession of Sasuke's mind! One you bumbling idiots couldn't _possibly_ mess up," he added darkly, muttering it under his breath.

The corners of Kabuto's mouth turned down slightly at that comment, but he decided not to risk Orochimaru's wrath in addressing it. Instead, Kabuto inquired about Orochimaru's 'fool-proof plan'.

"Well, it's quite simple," he hissed, almost purring. "I can't believe I haven't thought of it before now!"

Kabuto just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Orocihmaru could be _so_ self-centered. Just get on with it, he thought witheringly.

"We'll use that special serum you've been developing!" Orochimaru said triumphantly. At these words, the color drained out of Kabuto's face, and his palms got clammy.

"B-but Lord Orochimaru… I wasn't planning to use that! I was just experimenting! And it hasn't been tested yet! I understand how desperate you are, but it could _kill_ Sasuke." Kabuto didn't want Orochimaru to get the wrong idea about him, but he didn't think it was a very good plan. And it certainly wasn't worth the risk.

"Sasuke is strong. He'll be uncomfortable for a while, but I hardly think he'll _die_." Orochimaru cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. "And I actually think it is worth the risk… since we couldn't get him in the beginning."

Kabuto winced. There he went again, playing the guilt card. Of course, Kabuto _had_ tried everything to get Sasuke in time, but the stupid 'Sound Five' were so incapable of doing anything right that they'd had to take Gen'yumaru's body. But, now that Orochimaru was finally ready to switch again, it wasn't working. Ever since they had locked Sasuke away, he had been less than compliant. Orochimaru had been trying for months now, but Sasuke's mind was, for some reason, still living enough to be rebellious.

They had tried everything to break the Uchiha of his stubborn will, but he obstinately held on to what little humanity he still possessed. Kabuto could not imagine where Sasuke found the strength to fight, but he was quite impressed. However, not enough to disobey his master.

"If it _does_ work, though, you understand that you'll have to wait several more years?" he asked, pushing up his glasses again. Kabuto knew the answer already, but he asked anyway.

"Yes, Kabuto. We can just move me into another body until the child is ready." Orochimaru grinned to himself. "Perfect…," he purred.

Kabuto grimaced slightly and walked to the door. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru… I'll inject him immediately." His master nodded absent-mindedly, still contemplating his new plan. Kabuto took that as a dismissal and exited the room, closing the door after him.

That was two nights ago, and Kabuto still hadn't administered the serum to Sasuke. He just hadn't summoned the courage to go into that concrete-walled room and face the travesty of a man that was Sasuke Uchiha. But tonight, he was finally going to get it over with.

Locking the necessary equipment in a steel case, Kabuto gather his courage and walked slowly through the dark, dank hallways that tunneled bellow Orochimaru's mansion.

When Kabuto reached the cell marked 'S. Uchiha', he stopped. Although the cement room was supposed to be soundproof, he could still faintly hear the screams of a tortured soul from within. Would his master's plan truly work? Sasuke really wasn't in any condition to – but no. Orochimaru's orders were orders, and Kabuto would go through with them, if not for the stability of the plan, but for Orochimaru.

Bracing himself, Kabuto unlocked the door with his chakra, the door being encoded with a lock that would only open to his or Orochimaru's chakra. Immediately, the screaming stopped. Sasuke now knew he was coming, as he had obviously heard the audible click from the lock. Kabuto wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and then pushed the door in. The cell was as dark as midnight without a moon; Sasuke had turned off the light on purpose.

The silvered-haired medic groped for the light switch. Finding it, he flicked it on, illuminating the bare bulb that hung from the ceiling by a cord. With the light on, Kabuto could see Sasuke, and now he almost wished he'd left the light off.

Sasuke was hunched over on the small cot he had been allowed. His blood-shot eyes squinted in the light and turned to focus their haunting gaze on Kabuto, who could not suppress a shiver.

"Here to beat me up again?" Sasuke asked coldly, his voice hoarse from screaming. What he meant was obvious – he had bruises and small cuts everywhere, a clearly broken wrist, bright red welts across his face, and most of his fingers were bent at disturbing angles. Most of his wounds were actually months old, but weren't healing because of his lack of food and sleep.

"No… not tonight," Kabuto said uneasily, trying not to let Sasuke know just how much he disturbed him. "I'm here to give you something."

Kabuto got out the metal case and knelt with it on the floor. He cringed at the blood on the ground and on the walls, trying not to vomit. Unlocking the combination on the case, the top sprung open. Gazing at the open case, Sasuke's eyes filled with hate.

"What _is_ that? What are you going to stick me with this time, you bastard?" Sasuke shouted, a terrified note creeping into his voice He had seen the needle and the fluid, and fear was starting to make him sweat. They had tried all sorts of different poisons and tranquilizers on Sasuke, so it was no wonder he was afraid.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kabuto grinned nervously. He took out the needle and hooked it up to the fluid full of his special serum. Sasuke's breath got ragged.

"Wh-what is it?" Now his voice was high-pitched and child-like. "Am I… Am I going to die?"

Kabuto hushed him as he used chakra to clean the surface of one of Sasuke's discolored arms. "Shh… You'll be fine. It's just a little something I cooked up to get you… ready for the next phase our plans," Kabuto said, in a reassuring voice.

For some reason, whenever Kabuto got past the tough-guy, ice-block attitude around Sasuke's shell, he always fell to bits, receding back into 8-year-old memories of death from his brother. Kabuto found it a bit disconcerting and almost hard to hurt the scared child that Sasuke became.

Clamping onto Sasuke's arm so he wouldn't move, Kabuto slowly inserted the needle into his flesh. Sasuke whimpered slightly, trying to pull away. Kabuto pressed the rest of the fluid into Sasuke's arm quickly, and then pulled out the needle.

And just like that, Sasuke changed back. "Get away from me, you fucking bastard! Leave me the hell alone! Why can't you-"

But Kabuto didn't hear any more because he had shut the door on the man. Kabuto sighed and leaned against the wall, panting slightly. Sure, he'd killed people before. He'd killed honorably and with little honor, but he _had_ killed. But somehow, this just seemed so wrong. Like he was condemning an innocent man to death. But Sasuke wasn't even a man. He was only seventeen.

**000**

A few miles away, two shinobi, clearly ANBU by the masks hanging on their shoulders, katanas, and black outfits, stood on the top of a hill, looking down at the sprawling mass of a village that was the Sound. One of the men, who was really only on the very brink of manhood, turned.

"You think he's in there?" he asked his partner quietly, his spiky blonde hair moving slightly in the gentle breeze. A clenched feeling in his stomach made him ball his hands into fists.

The other man shrugged nonchalantly, as if he had been doing that all his life. "We can only pray. But the real question is – you think he'll come with us?" He ran a large, a gloved hard through his mop of fluffy, silver hair.

"We can only pray," came the answer. "We can only pray."

**000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Changes - Chapter 2**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for mild language, dark themes, and Sasuke professing his love to Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I know. You're all shocked.

**Author's Note:** Thank you, my first reviewers, for the lovely messages, including **Squishy Penguin**,** Rikku**, and **TheGyspyGirl**. I do love those reviews. I was slightly saddened, though, when I got +Alerts and even a +Favorite without reviews! You know, reviews make me so much happier. I love hearing input from you guys... So, this chapter has mild yaoi-ish relationship type stuff, including a very heart-wrenching (or so it was to me) scene in which Naruto faces the sad little shell that Sasuke has become... -dabs eyes- Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. Read on!

**000**

Naruto Uzumaki darted through the shadows. Even though he was totally focused, his thoughts drifted ahead, to what his best friend would say when he saw them. Would he even want them to come? Naruto grimaced at that thought. He couldn't go and doubt himself; he would definitely lose heart. And then, how would he fulfill his promise to Sakura?

Naruto inwardly sighed. But did she even care now? Sakura and Naruto had been thirteen, and now they were nearly adults. Sakura was a top medical jonin, Naruto an ANBU. Things are different… _Relationships_ are different.Sakura was now dating Lee, and Naruto was thoroughly over her. They were now best friends, but there was nothing romantic of anything going on between them, and there never would be.

Kakashi Hatake, his partner, touched his elbow softly: a signal to get his head back into the mission. Jumping from roof to roof, they scanned the village for Sasuke's chakra signal. After a while, they found it. It was very faint, almost nonexistent. It showed that he was underground, under a large building in the middle of the village.

Naruto grimaced when he saw the building. It was a sad travesty of the Hokage Mansion, mocking the authoritative presence of the Hokage's home and office.

Naruto and Kakashi had anticipated this and made plans. Naruto looked at Kakashi and nodded. They were going in.

Waiting for someone to come out, the two ANBU masked their presence and slipped in just as the door closed on a man walking out. Avoiding contact from the occasional person walking down the hallways, Naruto and Kakashi made their way down to the basement. While no one was looking, Kakashi pulled out a schematic of the building that they had pined for for weeks before going on this mission.

Going down to the lowest level, they were now underground, and the walls were made of hard, unforgiving concrete. It smelled slightly mildew, and Naruto could hear the faint echo of screaming over the occasional drip of water from the ceiling. The only light was the occasional bare bulb swinging ominously from above. This was truly a place of nightmares.

There were many tunnels down here, and one could get very lost if they didn't know where they were going. But of course, Kakashi and Naruto were shinobi, giving them that proverbial ball of twine that was chakra.

Reaching out tentative tendrils of chakra, Naruto checked for guards. He felt, distantly, a definitely powerful source of chakra. Naruto felt another such bundle of chakra in the same room, not quite as large, but still a threat. That was definitely Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Searching still farther into the stone labyrinth, Naruto found Sasuke at last. He appeared to be in one of the many cells that lined the tunnels. The quickest way to his stone cell was past four different guards, but Naruto just grinned at that. _Piece of cake._

After Naruto and Kakashi wound their way through the tunnels, taking out the four guards with ease, they stopped at a cement door labeled 'S. Uchiha' in straight, black lettering. The door didn't appear to have any handle or way of opening in, so they assumed it was chakra encoded.

Kakashi got out three explosive tags and stuck them to the door. Naruto and Kakashi stepped back, and Kakashi detonated the tags. Unfortunately, once the smoke cleared, the door was still intact.

Kakashi rubbed his mask jaw in thought. If they couldn't break the door… perhaps, they could break the wall surrounding the door.

For the second time, Kakashi stuck explosive tags to the wall, only this time, he put them around the door instead of on it. Kakashi had been right; the wall wasn't protected by any jutsu. As he lowered the ragged chunk of door to the ground, Naruto looked at Kakashi and silently nodded.

Kakashi knew the deal. He would keep watch while Naruto tried to convince Sasuke.

Naruto stepped over the cement door and Kakashi replaced it behind him, performing a genjutsu over the holes and himself. Now it was up to Naruto.

Inside the cell, Naruto was aware of the hollow darkness, and so he fumbled for a light switch. Finding it, he flicked it, lighting up the dark cell. At the other end of the room, a shell of Sasuke stared blankly at him.

Naruto's eyes widened and his stomach flipped as he took in Sasuke's appearance. He was pale, much too thin, and bruised and battered almost beyond recognition. Naruto's heart broke just looking at him, and he felt anger course through him for the people who had done this: Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"What have they done to you?" he whispered in horror.

Sasuke's eyes filled with hate. "Oh, I see it now. Good job, Kabuto. Hallucinations, is it? To make me crack?" His voice was rough and angry; clearly he had been screaming. He shook his head and his long, greasy, black hair shook limply. "Well, it's not going to work! He already haunts me in my dreams… It won't work…" Sasuke's voice feathered off, rising a few octaves as his voice got weaker.

Naruto stared at him, confused. "Sasuke?" he asked softly, taking slow steps toward his friend.

"I-it's not going to work!" Sasuke repeated shakily. "Even if you do look like him, I know you're not!" Sasuke's wide, scared eyes filled with tears.

"Sasuke, it's okay." Naruto's eyes were prickling now, too. Seeing the once-proud Uchiha cower and scream like a child was too much for him. "I'm here to take you home."

"Kami damn it!" Sasuke cried, wrenching his eyes away from Naruto's big blue ones. He curled up in the fetal position and scrunched up his face. "Stop tormenting me," Sasuke moaned. Under his breath, Sasuke chanted something. Naruto couldn't tell what it was he was saying, but he thought he heard his name.

"Sasuke, don't worry. It's gonna be okay." Naruto's voice was shaky with tears as he approached the dirty cot and his friend who lay on it. Now that he was close enough, he could make out what Sasuke was whispering.

"Oh, Kami, Naruto, I wish you were here. I wish you'd save me from this nightmare," he murmured.

Tears spilling down his face, Naruto stretched out a hand and touched Sasuke's quivering back. He could feel his ribs sticking out. Sasuke visibly flinched.

"Leave me alone, Kabuto!" Sasuke yelled. "Leave me alone, Orochimaru!"

Naruto caught a sob in his throat. "It's really me, Sasuke. Naruto. It's me, Naruto."

Sasuke looked up, tears tracking well-worn lines through the dirt, despair in his eyes. "Kami, I wish it was… I love you so much, Naruto… I'm so sorry…"

Naruto gasped. Did he really mean that?

Naruto swallowed and pulled the boy into his arms, which wasn't difficult considering how skinny he was. It looked liked they hadn't been feeding him at all. Sasuke looked into his blue eyes and buried his head in Naruto's shoulder, clinging tightly to him as if he would disappear at any moment, which was probably what Sasuke, indeed, thought. Naruto was scared; this was a completely alien Sasuke, one he had never even considered existed.

"Shh…," he whispered, rubbing his bony back. "I really am here, Sasuke. Everything's going to be all right, now." He'd never touched Sasuke like this before, and he was very surprised that Sasuke would even let him. "What did they do to you?" he ask, disgusted.

Sasuke sniffed into Naruto's ANBU jacket and mumbled, "Everything. I'm so afraid of dying, Naruto. What if I end up back here, in hell? Because you won't be there. That's the only way I know I'm not dead yet. Because I know I don't deserve even a hallucination of you…"

And then, Sasuke cried. Huge, wracking sobs that that shook both of them. Naruto cried with him, until Sasuke fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

After a while, he scooped up the dirty boy and walked to the door. He softly knocked on the door, and Kakashi move the jagged door out of the way. What came out of the cell shocked the breath out of him.

"Wow," he murmured. That Sasuke looked horrible had nothing to do with it. What amazed him what that Sasuke had his scrawny arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, cradled against his chest like a baby. If that wasn't the strangest thing he'd ever seen, he didn't know what was.

Naruto just sent him a ragged look through red-rimmed eyes. He'd talk later.

They left just as they had come – with great care. By that time, the alarm had spread through the village, and it was a lot harder to get out, but they made it, barely. As soon as they were out of the village, Naruto and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. They had succeeded.

000 

Kabuto sat in Orochimaru's room, a soft look on his face. Of course, he had felt them as soon as they had entered the building, but he hadn't said anything to Orochimaru. His master was sleeping peacefully, and didn't need to be disturbed. Kabuto sighed grimly to himself. He knew he was a traitor, but being a traitor was what he did for a living. Not alerting Orochimaru to Kakashi and Naruto's presence wasn't even that bad on his list of many betrayals.

And he knew that Orochimaru would be angry. Of course he knew. His master would be irate. Angrier even, than when he had lost use of his arms. But Kabuto just couldn't stand the way Sasuke's eyes stared back at him without feeling anymore, as if his soul was tearing to bits.

But, 'forgetting' to tell his master for a few more minutes would hurt, would it? And besides, Sasuke wouldn't make a good specimen anyway, if he was in the condition he was now. So letting them take Sasuke would really benefit _them_, right?

Kabuto walked to the window, keeping a bit of chakra on the Konoha ANBU. How convenient that _they_ were the ones chosen to retrieve Sasuke. But he doubted it was a coincidence. Those two were willing to do anything for the Uchiha boy.

Well, Kabuto could accept that. He was, after all, just as loyal to Orochimaru. Kabuto smiled softly at his master's sleeping form. The Snake Master didn't look so evil when he slept… And Kabuto remembered why he served him.

000 


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Changes - Chapter 3 **

**Chapter Rating:** T, for mild language, dark themes, and the braiding of nude Sasuke's hair

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, why would Naruto and Sasuke still be denying their true love for each other?

**Author's Note:** Oh, thank you, my lovely reviewers! I got six reviews this last chapter!** NatureLvrKittz**,** Cherryblossomsky**,** TheGypsyGirl**,** Squishy Penguin**,** Team Abodo**, and** DarkDemonPortal**! It made me so happy, I made this chapter extra long and juicy. Maybe more would increase your wealth... -hint, hint- Anyway, like I said, this chapter is longer. About 2k, as aposed to 1.7k. And, to make up for all the angst (believe me, it's bad... get out the kleenex!) in the beef of this chapter, I gave you some funnies at the end. Yay for Izumo! So, read on and enjoy!

**000**

It took two days to get from the Sound to the Leaf, and Sasuke slept through the first day. The whole day, Sasuke had clutched anxiously to Naruto, even in his sleep. Naruto wondered what he was dreaming about, whimpering and whispering his name. Fresh tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes and he swore to kill Kabuto and Orochimaru when he got his hands on either of them.

They set up camp once they'd gotten a fair way into the Land of Fire, lighting a small fire and laying out sleeping bags. When Naruto tried to detach Sasuke from his neck, he just clung tighter, so he decided to let him stay until he woke up.

Kakashi marveled at this, remembering the days when Sasuke and Naruto didn't want anything to do with each other. The tenderness in Naruto's eyes as he cradled Sasuke proved that much had changed.

After cooking a small rabbit Kakashi had found and some cup ramen, Kakashi prompted Naruto about what had happened in the small, stone cell.

Leaning up against a tree, Naruto sighed and stroked Sasuke's gaunt back. He was still clutching tight to him. Sasuke was going to have a massively cramped back when he woke up. But Naruto supposed that it wouldn't be that bad compared to the pain he was already in.

"Sasuke thought I was a hallucination," Naruto started hollowly. "He still does, I think. He was saying something about Kabuto doing this… But that it wouldn't work because I already haunt him in his dreams.

"He was yelling at first… but, when I came closer, he started… crying. And whispering to himself. I tried to tell him that I really was there… that it was okay. Sasuke said he wished I really was there. He said… He said he was sorry." The words seemed to stick like glue in Naruto's throat. He left out the part about Sasuke saying he loved him. He doubted that Sasuke had known what he was saying.

Kakashi looked at him with a kind of sad awe. Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha? Were they talking about the same boy who had said his dearest ambition was to kill his brother and avenge his family?

"Go on," Kakashi said kindly. He could tell this was as hard to say as it was to hear.

"I asked what they did to him. I was so… I'm just so _disgusted _by how I found him…" Naruto's hand clenched into a fist, but he relaxed it as Sasuke shifted slightly. "He sounded so scared… It was so strange… _This_ is so strange." He gestured to Sasuke clutching him.

Kakashi nodded sadly. Sasuke had obviously gone through a lot to break down like that.

"He said… he said he was afraid of dying, of going to hell. He said that it would be like that… That he would be back there again. But that he knew he wasn't dead yet, because I was there." Naruto's voice broke on the last word, but he composed himself again. "He said he didn't deserve me to comfort him, even if I was only a hallucination."

Kakashi hadn't realized he was crying, but he could feel the wet fabric of his mask sticking to his skin, soaked with salty tears. What Sasuke must have been through…?

"And then what? How did he… end up like that?" Kakashi asked. Naruto obviously knew what he was talking about.

Naruto tried to smile, but it didn't look right. "He latched on to me, thinking I was going to disappear. By that time we were both crying. And he just fell asleep. I'm sure he must've been tired… Look at the dark circles under his eyes."

Kakashi saw, beneath the grime, that Naruto was right. Sasuke looked exhausted. "Probably nightmares…" Kakashi suggested quietly.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure…" He looked down at Sasuke a bit more, while they sat in silence. Then, he looked back up at Kakashi.

"I almost wish I was a medical-nin, like Sakura. I want to help him… I'd even be willing to give him a bath, if he'd just let go of me." Naruto grimaced. "I doubt he's cleaned himself in weeks."

Kakashi tilted his head. "You know, I think just holding him has helped. He obviously hasn't slept much, and the security of being in your arms is probably helping him sleep. At least that's something, until he wakes up."

Naruto smiled. "You're right."

They sat in companionable silence as the fire died down, and finally, Naruto dozed off.

His dreams were filled with Sasuke, beaten and dirty, crying out for help, saying 'I love you, I'm sorry!' pleadingly.

When he finally woke up, the sun was just casting pink and purple shadows across the new day, and the very Uchiha that had haunted his dreams lay curled up in his lap, arms around his middle, and a wool blanket around both of them. Next to him, Kakashi lay in his sleeping bag, snoring lightly.

Naruto smiled sadly down at Sasuke. He put his arms around the sleeping boy. As he moved, he became painfully aware of his full bladder. Trying not to squirm, Naruto screwed up is face and waited.

Ten minutes later, Naruto was out of patience. Deciding that he'd rather wake Sasuke up by moving him than by pissing on him, Naruto took the frail arms that circled his middle and carefully brought them to his front. With Sasuke's limp form nearly folded in half, Naruto delicately moved the blanket around him and then laid him down next to Kakashi.

As soon as this was done, Naruto dashed off into the woods, legs nearly crossed as he hoped out of sight of clearing. Sighing in relief a moment later, Naruto zipped his pants back up and trudged back to their campsite. He quickly realized he'd gone farther than he'd thought and was now lost. Huffing irritably, Naruto sent out a chakra tendril to see if he could find Kakashi and Sasuke again. Just as he brushed against Sasuke's meager chakra, Naruto was startled out of his trance by a loud scream. It was tortured and hoarse, but definitely a scream. And Naruto knew just who it belonged to.

The blonde jinchuriki rushed back to the clearing with wide eyes. Sasuke had woken up! As soon as he got there, though, Naruto relaxed. Sasuke was still asleep, though of course, Kakashi wasn't.

Sasuke was still asleep, yes, but he was thrashing about and calling out. His eyes flickered around beneath his lids, and he clutched at the wool blanket.

"N-no! Naruto! Please! I… I need you! N-Naruto! I'm sorry! Just… No! Help!" Sasuke was shouting, grasping at the air with one hand.

Naruto's expression softened, and he knelt by Sasuke, holding him in his arms until Sasuke stopped thrashing. Finally, the Uchiha boy was quiet, and Naruto rubbed circles into his back, trying not to let the tears that filled his eyes spill over.

Kakashi looked on, distressed. Poor Sasuke really was relying upon Naruto to chase away the nightmares.

Naruto looked at Kakashi worriedly. "Should I wake him up now?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It'd be nice if he woke up, even for a little bit. We should get some food in him, and there's a stream nearby. A bath would do him good."

Naruto nodded, and shook Sasuke's shoulder lightly. "Sasuke. Sasuke wake up. You're all right. Wake up, Sasuke."

It took several more tries, but finally, Sasuke's eyelids fluttered. "W-what…?"

Naruto smiled down at him. Sasuke looked up into his face and gasped. The sun glowed from behind his face and it almost looked like the sun personified was looking down at him. Then, Sasuke realized that this particular sun had whiskers.

"Naruto?" he whispered in disbelief. "Am I… dead?" He moved to touch Naruto's face, but winced. "No… I can't be dead. Too much pain… and if you're here, this can't be hell…" He trailed off.

Naruto smiled at him. "You're not dead, Sasuke. It's really me. We rescued you from Orochimaru."

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with a surprised expression on his face. "How…? _Why_…?" he whispered.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't you remember? I came in to your cell, and…" Naruto blushed slightly. "I rescued you," he finished quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Then… It was real. That really happened? You…" He blushed, too. "…rescued me."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose as he looked on. What had happened in that cell? Had Naruto left out something?

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly. At that point, Sasuke looked down, and realized he was on Naruto's lap. He blushed fiercely and tried to scramble off, but he couldn't manage it and fell over. Naruto resisted the urge to laugh and offered the Uchiha a hand.

"C'mon Sasuke. Let's get you cleaned up." Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke to his feet. Unfortunately, Naruto overcompensated, because Sasuke was so light. Sasuke stumbled and crushed himself against Naruto for support. They both blushed again.

Sasuke quickly pushed away from him, but nearly toppled over again. Naruto caught him and pulled the wrist that wasn't broken over his shoulder. Even though he was much thinner and ill, Sasuke was a few inches taller than he was, which made it slightly awkward. Eventually, Sasuke just laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he watched the two totter off to the stream. He'd always known they'd cared about each other, but that little demonstration proved that it was even more than he had thought.

Once they'd gotten to the stream, Sasuke dipped his feet into the water and let Naruto wash him.

Naruto gently washed Sasuke's back, torso and arms, all with a tender hand, being careful not to press too hard against his bruises and cuts, which were all varying amounts of infected.

Then he washed Sasuke's long, black hair. He wanted to cut it, but Sasuke told him just leave it. Naruto satisfied himself by braiding it loosely so it wouldn't get in the way.

Once he got past his torso, Naruto blushed and asked Sasuke if he thought he could handle it from there. Sasuke nodded and took the rag from Naruto. Using his good wrist, he tried not to wince when he had to use his three broken fingers to wash himself. He got as far as his thighs and was hissing with pain, so Naruto took over again.

After Sasuke was clean, Naruto helped him get into an extra pair of pants and a shirt that he had brought. The clothes were much too baggy, but they'd do until they got back to the village.

Naruto helped Sasuke up and they walked back to the campsite. Bathing proved to be too much energy, though, because halfway there, Sasuke's legs buckled and he leaned into Naruto tiredly. The blonde smiled sadly at him and scooped him up, bridal style.

Sasuke stayed awake only a little longer, enough time for Kakashi to brace Sasuke's wrist and assortment of broken fingers. Several of his ribs were obviously cracked, too, but there wasn't much they could do for that. Neither of them knew much in the way of medical jutsus, so that was really all they could do.

They also coaxed a bit of leftover rabbit and some water into Sasuke. He only had a little bit, for fear of throwing up after eating so little in so long.

After the two ANBU had finished patching him up a bit, Sasuke fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted, leaning against Naruto. Naruto put an arm around him, and hoisted him into his arms again as they took off for Konoha.

**000**

Izumo Kamizuki had really had a slow day. He had been stuck with guard duty again, and no one had come through the Konoha gates all day. Kotetsu Hagne, his comrade, wasn't even there, as he'd been sent off on a mission.

In all fairness, Izumo had _tried_ to stay awake, but the sun beat down on him relaxingly and no one was scheduled to come to Konoha anyway, so really, it was okay if he dozed off a bit.

Reclining in his chair slightly and propping his feet up, Izumo thought about how good the warm sun felt on his face, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Unfortunately for Izumo, Kakashi was in a bad mood.

"Wake up, you lazy bum!" Kakashi called, in an irritated tone. "What if we were Akatsuki? How would you know we were loose in the city?"

Izumo shot up. Once he realized who was lecturing him, his face got red. "Hatake-sama… I'm sorry." He hung his head, but then looked up. "But… You know, if Akatsuki really were here, I doubt that _I'd_ be slowing them down too much."

Kakashi rolled his eye impatiently. "Just open the gate," he snapped.

Izumo rushed to follow his directions, and was astonished to see Naruto Uzumaki follow him through the gate, with _Sasuke Uchiha_, in his _arms_, no less!

Kakashi chuckled darkly as he passed. "I'll be informing the Hokage about your nap, Izumo. You can be sure of that."

At these words, any thought of gossiping to Anko about Uchiha flew out of Izumo's head and he turned a deathly white. But, as he turned to call after Kakashi, he saw that they were already gone. Izumo sighed dejectedly. There was no question that he was going to be in trouble.

**000**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Changes - Chapter 4**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for language, dark themes, and Sasuke _not_ avenging (What is this world coming to?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Stop making me say it; it's so depressing! -cries- Also, any oppinions that Naruto may project in this chapter do not reflect my views, so don't get all mad when he's dissing Shino, ok?

**Author's Note: **Nine reviews! Oh, thank you, you guys! It makes me so happy hearing from you, **Squishy Penguin**, **freak a geek**, **Saya V**, **inner evil**, **cherryblossomsky**, **Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week**, **OWickedkitsuneO**, **Dragon77**, and **Sakura li 19**. So, anyway... Glad you guys liked the Izumo exerpt from the last chapter. I thought it was due time for some funnies... Now, Sasuke is back to Konoha, faced with an almost greater challenge! The Council of Old People- er, Elders! -cue dramatic music- This is a long chappie for ya guys, because I felt generous. It _is_ almost Christmas, after all. (23 days!) Speaking of which, anyone up for a special **_Naruto Christmas oneshot_**? I'm giving my 35th reviewer the chance to name a pairing, length, and genre (I'm willing to do a spinoff of one of my fics, too.) for a holiday season's special! Oooo! I know, don't all review at once! (This is my grand scheme for getting reviews, mwahahaha!) Ok, enough chitter-chatter. Read on!

**000 **

Sasuke cracked open his sore eyelids to find himself in a sterile, well-lit hospital room. He blinked, and saw pink at the edge of his vision.

He tried to say something, but it just came out as a croak. A pair of relieved bright green eyes peered at him and widened.

"Sasuke!" You're awake!" Sakura cried, smiling brilliantly. She refrained from hugging him tightly only because she knew he was still healing.

Sasuke noticed absently that she has left off the honorific at the end of his name. This pleased him, though. It meant that Sakura had finally gotten over him. She was dressed differently than when they'd been a team, but her smile was just as bright.

Sasuke worked his mouth slightly, trying to get rid of the sandpaper feeling of his mouth.

"Sakura?" he asked hoarsely, trying to push himself into a sitting position. "Where am I? How long have I been asleep? Where's Naruto? And Kakashi?"

Sakura clucked her tongue. "No more talking, Mister. Your throat is bruised, and I don't want you to damage it more." She pushed him back down into the pillow again. "You're in Konoha Hospital, where else? And you've been asleep for almost three days here, but that's mostly because we drugged you…" Sakura trailed off, but then looked at him again and winked. "And you've got the lovely _me_ as your nurse!"

Sasuke smiled weakly. "Where's –"

"Naruto?" The pink-haired woman asked wryly. "He just went home an hour ago. Wouldn't leave your side until I practically kicked him out of the hospital to get some sleep." Taking a quieter tone, Sakura added, "He was worried about you, you know. And Kakashi's been dropping by regularly, too, making sure you were recovering."

Sasuke frowned. "After all I've done to you guys, you're still taking care of me?"

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes filling with sadness. "Sasuke… You're precious to us."

The Uchiha looked away. "I'm so sorry, Sakura. You were right. You were all right. Orochimaru is a monster… And Kabuto… He's a fucking bastard!" Sasuke's fists clenched stiffly.

His pink-haired friend put her hand on his shoulder gently. "Shh… It's okay, Sasuke. It's over now."

Sasuke nodded and took in a shaky breath, but then, suddenly, he gasped. "Wait! He… Kabuto injected me with something before… before Naruto and Kakashi showed up. Is there anything wrong with me?"

Sakura frowned. "Well, I did notice a change in your hormones… But I gave you some medicine, and you'll be fine, I'm sure, with a little R & R."

He breathed out heavily, very relieved. "Thank you, Sakura."

A shadow crossed the pink-haired woman's face, but she shook it off with a smile. "It's my job, Sasuke!" she said with a wink.

"So, you're a medic, now, then?"

She nodded. "I supervise this whole hospital when Tsunade's away or busy."

Sasuke shook his head sadly. "You're a top medic, and Naruto's an ANBU, right? I've got a lot of catching up to do, huh?"

Sakura smiled encouragingly at him. She opened her mouth to say something more, but at that moment, the door to his room burst open. None other than Konoha's loud-mouthed Hokage bustled in.

"Sasuke Uchiha! I heard you were awake!" She smiled at him briefly, and then got back down to business. "You're in serious trouble!"

He grimaced. "I knew this was coming. But, really… I'm truly sorry. I want to live, to stay here…" Sasuke looked down. "I had a lot of time to think… and I'm ready to give up chasing Itachi if it means I can stay with N- well, to stay here."

Tsunade and Sakura looked at him, stunned. They were completely blown away. Sasuke, not avenging?

"I'm serious," Sasuke said calmly, taking in their thunderstruck expressions.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Well, that will certainly help get the council on your side. They're coming up with a verdict as we speak, but before they decide, I think you're allowed to address them."

"I understand. Is… Is Naruto coming to visit me? And Kakashi? I'd like to thank them, in case the council… decides not to let me live."

Sakura looked at Sasuke sadly. "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as he wakes up. I can call Kakashi if you want."

As Sasuke nodded, Tsunade touched Sakura's elbow lightly. "C'mon, Sakura. There's a big stream of patients coming in for their fall flu shots. We're going to be busy for a while."

With that, Sasuke was left alone. He sat up slowly, and took inventory. Someone had dressed him in a clean pair of sweats, and he felt much better. His fingers and wrists were healed, thought stiff. His broken ribs were also healed, and the nasty bruises along his back and lower abdomen were faded. After reaching up to touch his face, Sasuke could tell that his nose was straight again, and that the infected cuts on his face had been healed. The same applied for the cuts on his back and limbs. His throat did feel sore, but not nearly as bad as it had been before.

Getting up shakily, Sasuke walked slowly to the mirror. His legs felt like jelly, but he made it before catching himself on the desk. The black eye that had been infected was gone and he looked pretty close to the last time he'd seen himself in a mirror, except that his hair was must longer. It was still in the loose brain that Naruto had tied it in. Sasuke pulled out the tie with stiff fingers and looked at himself again. Without gel, his hair fell past his shoulders in gentle ebony locks, giving him an older, more mature edge. Sasuke decided he liked his hair long, but that tying it back was probably best.

Turning slightly, it struck him that he looked rather like his brother. His face was thinner, drawn, with more angles, due to his extreme lack of proper food and rest, and his face held more emotion, but besides that, Sasuke realized that he was the splitting image of Itachi. He had even developed small, pre-mature wrinkles around his eyes from the lack of sleep and the vicious hours of scowling.

"You've changed, Sasuke," a voice said behind him. Sasuke spun around and nearly fell over, but for his grip on the desk. He hadn't even heard Kakashi come in. Déjà vu overwhelmed him, as Kakashi looked the same as the last time he'd visited him in the hospital three years ago.

"I know you see your brother in that mirror, Sasuke, but you're still yourself. You have to believe that," Kakashi told him, slightly worried. Sasuke could get very angry about things like that, and he was trying to prevent that.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I don't mind. We _were_ born of the same parents, after all." Sasuke stumbled back to his bed and sat down, leaning against the headboard, closing his eyes against his old teacher.

"But you're different people, you know," Kakashi pointed out firmly.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "With all that I've done… Sometimes I'm not so sure of that difference."

**000 **

Sasuke stood in front of the Konoha Elders two days later, supported mainly by a crutch. He was dressed in neat navy pants and a white button down shirt, his hair tied back with a red ribbon. No one could deny how much he looked like Itachi.

Literally everyone had shown up. All of the people who had known Sasuke before he'd left were there, including Naruto (in his usual bright orange), Kakashi, and Sakura, all sitting close to the front with encouraging smiles for him. Most of these people wanted a light sentence, but there were many others that had shown up hoping for the death penalty.

Homura Mitokado, one of the Elders, finally nodded to Sasuke for the go-ahead. Sasuke took a deep breath, and began.

"Orochimaru is a monster. We all know this, but because I was so hungry for power in my quest to avenge my family, he fooled me into thinking that the only way to get that power was through him. But his real intention was not to help me, but to take over my body. He's done so many foul, terrible things to me, and others, that I don't think I'll ever stop having nightmares.

"I'm so grateful to Naruto and Kakashi for saving me, and I can only pray that they can forgive me, even just a little, for my betrayal. I've finally accepted that I can't kill Itachi on my own, and if it means I can stay here, around my friends… I'm willing to give up searching for him.

"All I really want is a chance to redeem myself. I've done some horrible things and I know I can never take the back, but if you could just let my try… You won't be disappointed."

He bowed his head and awaited the council's words. Through his whole speech, the audience had been dead silent, but now there were a few murmurs. Sasuke saw Naruto catch his eye and smile at him.

Finally, the council nodded jointly and returned to their seats. For a few tense moments, the crowd thought that the death sentence would be called.

Then, Homura smiled.

"We have heard your plea, Sasuke Uchiha," he said. "And we have decided to let you live. You have done a terrible thing, but we believe that your apology was sincere. Therefore, we sentence you to two years without advancement in the ninja ranks, and four years total of restricted life in Konoha."

Sasuke breathed a light sigh of relief. He'd been so nervous.

"But, you must swear never to pursue your brother again, unless it is part of a specific mission."

Sasuke nodded. "I swear."

**000 **

The very same day, Sasuke was released from the hospital, wobbling home on his crutch with a bag full of vitamins and medicine to take, including sleeping pills for his vicious nightmares.

Naruto carried his navy jacket and danced circles around him, humming all the way to the Uchiha estates, having taken upon himself to make sure Sasuke got home safely. Sasuke found this comforting, and was glad Naruto had wanted to walk him home.

When they arrived, Sasuke looked at his house in shock. It was just as it had been before, everything fixed up. He looked slowly over to Naruto, who was grinning widely.

"Did you…?" he asked in awe. "I thought for sure it'd be completely run-down…"

Naruto nodded gleefully. "Yep! Me and Shikamaru and Lee and Sakura and Kakashi and even Chouji helped fix your house up!"

Sasuke smiled slightly at him. "You shouldn't have. But thank you."

"You're welcome. I bought you some new clothes, too… You've grown a lot, and I doubt any of your old stuff would fit you."

A frown appeared on Sasuke's face. "Nothing orange, I hope." Sasuke was slightly afraid of what his friend had picked out for him.

Naruto scowled. "No, I know how you're all anti-color… Most of it is black or dark blue… I did get a few white shirts… And I might've slipped in a few red ones…" He grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, thanks, Naruto. Do you… do you want to come in?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the hope in his voice.

Naruto nodded and then chuckled slightly to himself, following the Uchiha into his newly renovated house. "Yeah, anywhere but home. I'm currently sharing an apartment with Shikamaru and Chouji. Now, I'm certainly not the cleanliest ninja ever, but even I am disgusted by the level of slobs they are! It's disgusting." He made a face.

By this time, they'd gotten into the kitchen, and Naruto took the bag of medicines and the crutch from Sasuke promptly. He laid the crutch against the wall and hung up the navy jacket, simultaneously pushed Sasuke into a seat. Then, he started sorting the many pills into a plastic pill-by-day container.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest all of this care, but Naruto just went on talking.

"I mean, Chouji's an excellent cook, right? And Shikamaru's fun to hang out with, too… But I don't think either of them has ever heard of picking up after themselves! So it's really not worth it…" Naruto trailed off as he moved on to running a pot of coffee.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he rolled up his white sleeves. "Why don't you just move out?"

At this, Naruto stopped short, pausing in midair as he reached for Sasuke's cabinet that held the mugs. He shook it off quickly, however, and wrenched open the cabinet door.

"Oh, I don't know… It's just that it gets kinda lonely all by myself… And I don't know anyone else who'd want me as a roommate…" Naruto laughed slightly. "You know, Neji lives within the Hyuuga estates; I'm sure he wouldn't want me disrupting all of that stately Hyuuga honor, or whatever…" Naruto snorted.

"And even though they both like me, Lee and Sakura live together now; I'd just be a third wheel… And Kakashi and Iruka are…" Naruto made a face. "Well, you can figure that one out. It was only a matter of time.

"So, that only leaves Shino, who's just downright creepy, with all of his bugs, and Kiba, but he irritates the pants off me!"

Sasuke listened to Naruto's chatter with interested eyes. Sakura and _Lee_? And Kakashi and Iruka had finally gotten together? He'd like to know the story on that one. "Wow. I hadn't realized how much I've missed…," he murmured to himself.

Naruto shrugged to himself. "So I guess I'll stay where I am for now."

"Well, dobe…" Sasuke grinned after he realized he'd use the insult without thinking. Maybe things _could_ get back to… relative normal. "You could always move in… with me. It's not as if I'm a slob, and I have plenty of room. I mean, you'll probably be here all the time anyway, annoying me. But I suppose I 'irritate the pants off' you, huh?"

Naruto stared at him with his mouth open, speechless. But, fortunately, he was saved by the loud beep from the coffee maker.

"Er…," he started, once his back was turned. "N-no, you don't! I mean… You'd… You'd want me to… You'd be okay with me staying here?" he asked incredulously as he turned and placed mugs in front of both of them.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Sure, Naruto. I'd really like that."

Naruto stared at him a while longer. Finally, Sasuke frowned. "Okay, dobe, that's enough. Close your mouth."

Naruto did as he was told with an audible _snap_. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "Heh… Sorry, Sasuke. I just… Remember when we used to fight all the time?"

A dry chuckle came from Sasuke. "Yeah… Things have changed, huh?"

Nodding, Naruto took a sip of his coffee. "You're right. Things have definitely changed."

**000**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Changes - Chapter 5**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for mild language, and Chouji's delicious cooking

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I am working on buying Kakashi, though... Him and his porn will be mine!

**Author's Note: **Ah, another glorious update! Thank you for your lovely reviews... This next round should give a lucky someone a free Christmas oneshot! Yay! So, to **cherryblossomsky**, **sakura li 19**, **Dragon77**,** Squishy Penguin**, **Ichihime**, k**uzon234ray**, **freak a geek**, and **Little-Miss-Spell-of-the-Week**, thank you thank you thank you! I love you all! Anyway... This chapter is very fluffy! I love it... Naruto moves in, they bond... -sigh- So cute! This is one of the few happy chapters, so hold on to it for dear life! Read on, sweet readers!

**000**

"Oh, wow! That smells amazing, Chouji!" Naruto sighed with pleasure as he sniffed the curls of steam wafting up from a bowl of udon. He was seated around a low table along with Shikamaru, and Chouji, who had just served the two of them. Naruto hadn't wanted to miss Chouji's cooking, and so he had told Sasuke that he'd come over later that evening with his stuff.

As Naruto slurped his noodles happily, Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged looks. Noticing this, Naruto stopped short.

"What was that?" he asked suspiciously, taking a bite of his naruto kamaboko and squinting at the two boys.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Ugh, Naruto, you're so troublesome."

"Well, it's just that… You seem really happy, tonight, Naruto." Chouji shrugged and dug into his meal. "We were just wondering what got you in such a good mood."

"Huh. It's no surprise, Chouji," Shikamaru grinned mischievously. "Sasuke got let off with a light sentence. Naruto's all happy that he can spend time with him now."

Naruto turned a slight red color, but just scowled. "I am not! Who would want to hang out with that bastard?!" He huffed angrily.

Chouji wagged a chopstick at Naruto and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Then why are you moving in with him, eh?"

Blushing furiously, Naruto shook his head. "It's not like that! We're going to be roommates! It's totally different! And only because _you_ guys are such _slobs_!"

Shikamaru grinned, knowing they'd got Naruto cornered. "Suuure, Naruto. Whatever you say. But it's okay. We support your relationship."

A strangled sort of sound came from Chouji as he half-choked on a mouthful of noodles. Naruto erupted. He stood up quickly, knocking over his bowl of udon. "We're not involved at all! I don't even like him! Argh!"

"Why are you getting so defensive, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked innocently.

Naruto stood, fists quivering, in front of the table, the bottom of his pants soaked with broth. Chouji was laughing his head off now, having choked down the noodles.

"Look, you two!" Naruto started, pointing a finger at Shikamaru and Chouji. "Sasuke and I are not a couple, nor ever will be! And that's that!" He grunted loudly and sat down, divvying up himself more udon with an obstinate expression, as if daring them to argue.

Chouji and Shikamaru shrugged in unison and started eating again.

"And Sasuke could pick anyone he wanted… not a guy like me," Naruto mumbled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know about that, Naruto. You saw him at that hearing as much as I did. As soon as they'd let him off, he had eyes only for you. I don't think I've ever seen the Uchiha that emotional…" he finished, with an expression of distaste on his features.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You think so…?" his blue eyes shone for a moment, but Chouji snorted again, and he cleared his throat.

"Uh, I mean… I dunno. Sasuke was just really relieved to be let off, I think." Naruto shrugged and took another bite of noodles.

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto." Shikamaru flapped a lazy hand at him. "Don't even worry about it."

Naruto sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything more.

After dinner, Naruto washed the dishes and then scooped a bowl of the leftover udon into a container, keeping in on the stove so it would stay warm. Then he went to his room to pack up his stuff.

Except for his clothes, ninja tools, a few picture frames, and the occasional trinket, like Gama-chan, his coin purse, Naruto had few possessions. He fit all of his stuff in a few boxes, and stacked them up, ready to leave.

Naruto waved goodbye to Chouji and Shikamaru, jokingly saying that he'd be over for dinner the next day, and headed out, four boxes and a plastic Tupperware container full of udon balanced in his hands.

Being a ninja, Naruto had no problem navigating his way through the slowly thinning streets of Konoha. Unfortunately, not everyone looks where they're going.

A shadowy figure stepped out in front of Naruto as he was passing the Hokage Mansion, and he tried to stop short. Of course, Naruto was holding four large boxes, and though he was able to stop, the boxes weren't.

"Whoa," a voice said calmly as the boxes seemingly piled themselves neatly in air. As Naruto looked closer, he realized that the tower of boxes had legs and a tuft of silver hair was poking up from the top.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said happily. "Thanks for catching my boxes!" Naruto grinned, as the boxes were set down and his ex-sensei's eye crinkled, a sign that he was smiling.

"You're welcome, Naruto. But… ah… What are you doing with all of this? Going somewhere, are you?"

Naruto smiled brightly. "Actually, I am. I'm taking my stuff over to Sasuke's. We're gonna be roommates!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Shikamaru and Chouji bugging you that much, eh?" He chuckled. "I thought I'd never see the day when you two willingly slept in the same _side of town_, let alone sharing a house."

Naruto blushed faintly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah… Sasuke's not that bad…"

A chuckle came from the silver-haired jonin. "Okay, well, I'll let you go on your way. You don't want your doggy-bag to get cold, eh?" he chuckled again.

Naruto blushed. "Oh… it's some udon that Chouji made. It was really good… and so I brought some… for Sasuke." He busied himself with picking up the boxes so that Kakashi wouldn't notice his reddened face.

Kakashi, however, saw this and smiled behind his mask. "Good luck, then, Naruto. I have to get home, anyway. Iruka's waiting for me…" He sniggered and trotted off, leaving Naruto to totter across town with his boxes and udon.

When Naruto had arrived at the Uchiha estates, he tromped up to the door. Before he could so much as knock, though, the door was flung open.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said happily and held the door open for the blonde. Naruto grinned behind his boxes.

"Hey! I brought my stuff… Where's my room? I'll just chuck these in there and put them away later…"

As Naruto followed Sasuke through the house, he thought about what Shikamaru had said. Naruto wanted to think that it was true, but Shikamaru could have just been messing with him. Of course, Naruto had heard Sasuke confess love to him in that cold, stone cell… But he'd been mostly delusional at the time.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was saying. He tried to peer through the boxes to look at the blonde, but Naruto jumped up, startled out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry, Sasuke…" Naruto blushed and put the boxes down on his new bed. The room Sasuke had given him was very spacious, and already had a dresser and a nightstand, along with a mirror above the dresser. There was one window, overlooking a gloomy little garden that had probably been dead for two and a half years. Already, plans of fixing it up to be beautiful were forming in Naruto's head. He'd always liked gardening…

"Wow, it's great! Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto smiled at him, but Sasuke was peering at the covered bowl in his hands.

"What's that, Naruto?" He sniffed tentatively.

Naruto grinned. "It's some of Chouji's cooking. Udon, tonight. I brought some leftovers… Wasn't sure if you'd had dinner yet…" He shuffled his feet around a bit.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "Well… not really. And it does smell good…"

Naruto laughed, and started towards the kitchen. When he realized that Sasuke wasn't coming, he turned back.

"Sasuke? 'S the matter?" he asked, tilting his head.

The Uchiha was staring at Naruto's boxes, which had piled on the bed. He had a slightly vacant expression in his eyes and looked almost lost. But then, he shook his head and limped back over to Naruto, holding tightly to his crutch.

"Uh… Nothing. I just… realized that this was… was Itachi's room. I was remembering the last time I'd been in it." Sasuke got that far away look in his eyes again.

His companion slung a casual arm around his shoulders. "You wanna talk about it?"

Sasuke tensed as Naruto's arm made contact with his bare neck. He shivered slightly, but kept walking, if slow with his crutch, towards the kitchen.

"Nah… It was a long time ago. Best if just forgotten." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who had a concerned look on his face, and tried to smile carelessly. "It doesn't even matter, you know?"

Naruto continued to look at him, and so Sasuke took the udon out of his hands. "C'mon. Let's eat this."

**000**

A few hours later, Naruto and Sasuke were curled up on opposite ends of the couch, watching a movie on TV. It was some scary flick about a psycho murderer, and Naruto and Sasuke sat huddled under throw blankets, waiting for the next commercial.

When the station finally announced that the movie would 'be right back,' the two boys breathed a sigh of relief. Still shaking a bit from the rather gory scene the movie had left on, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Hey… Naruto. You're not… moving in here just because you feel bad for me, right?" He wrapped the throw blanket tight around him and peered out from beneath the folds of fleece with an anxious expression. The glow form the TV lit the side of his face and made his eyes look dark and intense. Naruto smiled at him lightly.

"No way, teme. I know you can take care of yourself! I just… I like your company." Naruto's big blue eyes crinkled as he smiled wider. "You know me, Sasuke. I just wanna make people happy."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Well, thank you, Naruto. This does make me happy."

Naruto laughed brightly, while behind him, the horror movie had come back on. "Then cheer up a bit, Sasuke! You've practically got it made, you know. You're back in Konoha, you get to live, and you have _me_ as a roommate…" Naruto grinned, but the dark-haired boy across from him groaned.

"What was I thinking? Who'd want you as a roommate, dobe? Did you slip something in my coffee?" He scowled, but his black eyes danced.

Naruto mock-punched him on the shoulder. "Hey, teme! You're talking to the future Hokage! Watch your mouth, little genin!"

Sasuke snorted. "Hokage? No one would ever let _you_ run the village!"

They bickered back and forth playfully, not meaning any of it, but for old time's sake, until Sasuke yawned hugely. He tried to wave it off, but Naruto turned stern.

"No way, Sasuke! You need your sleep; you're still recovering. March on up to your room, mister!" Naruto waggled an unforgiving finger in the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke groaned and muttered something about 'taking orders from a dobe,' but stood up all the same, his fleece throw blanket still wrapped tightly around him.

As soon as Sasuke had stood up, he yawned again, almost knocking himself back onto the couch, but for Naruto sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon. You're falling asleep on your feet." Naruto laughed quietly and practically dragged Sasuke up to his room, because he kept yawning so much he could barely see.

Once there, he pushed Sasuke gently onto his bed.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Naruto grinned wryly, but Sasuke just scowled.

"I think I can manage, dobe," he said sulkily.

Naruto smirked. "Good night, Sasuke. Don't let the bed-bugs bite!" Then, before Sasuke could stop him, he planted a small kiss on Sasuke's forehead.

Sasuke caught his breath. Did he just…? But when Sasuke looked up, Naruto had already dashed out his door.

"Hmph. Good night, d-" Sasuke called, but interrupted himself with another jaw-aching yawn.

Right outside the door, Naruto smiled serenely. "Goodnight, teme," he whispered.

**000**


	6. Chapter 6

**Life Changes - Chapter 6**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for mild language, and Sasuke being a girly, wet blanket

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Curse you, Kishimoto-sensei!

**Author's Note: **Thank you all, lovely reviewers! I got ten reviews last time! -weeps with graditude- **Dragon77**, **sakura li 19**, **athena1713**, **kuzon243ray**, **cherryblossomsky**, **freak a geek**, **alisea**, **Squishy Penguin**, **Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week**, and **Avliss**. All of you make me so happy! Especially **Squishy Penguin**, who was my 35th reveiwer! Oh, yes. **Squishy Penguin** has won the Christmas oneshot contest. I've already started on it, and it's going to marvelous. The title shall be _Snowflakes and Soup_, and I shall tentatively set the posting for the day after Christmas. We'll see, though. Anyway, here is your super-dee-duper long chapter that will have to tie you over through the holiday break. I have to warn you though, the more I write him, the girlier Sasuke gets. It's slightly funny, but probably annoying to you guys. -blushes- So, that's pretty much it. Have a nice winter break, and a good holiday (whichever one you celebrate) and read on!

**000**

The next morning, Sasuke was awakened by the sun on his face and the smell of miso soup wafting up from the kitchen. Not for the first time, Sasuke smiled at how his life had taken a drastic turn for the better the moment he had met Naruto. Of course, they'd gotten off to a rough start, what with the accidental kiss and being rivals and what not, but, ultimately, Naruto had been one of the best things ever to happen to him.

Down in the kitchen, Naruto hummed happily in his bright orange boxers and white t-shirt as he put a kettle of water on the stove for some tea. Absently, he stirred at the miso soup he'd made for breakfast. Sasuke should be waking up soon, and he wanted to have food ready for him.

Just as he was thinking he'd go up and take the tea to Sasuke, the Uchiha stumbled into the kitchen in only a pair of baggy, blue, cotton pants.

Sasuke ran a pale hand through his long, messy, black hair, and sat down at the table without looking at Naruto, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, teme!" Naruto called cheerily as the tea pot whistled behind him.

Sasuke smiled up at his personal sun. He blushed slightly, realizing Naruto was staring at him. "What are you looking at, dobe?"

Naruto smiled slightly. "Oh, nothing." He grinned inwardly and turned around quickly, busying himself with turning off the stove and taking the kettle off the stove. What he had been 'looking at' was how cute Sasuke had looked, not fully awake, with strands of dark hair wafting around his bare chest.

Sasuke grunted. "Whatever, guzu…" He slumped forward in his seat. "What are you making?" he asked, only half interested.

Naruto grinned. "Miso soup and rice. And some chai tea. Want some?" He sat down at the table and poured himself some hot water in a mug.

The dark-haired boy across from him shrugged. "Sure."

"Mm, ok." Naruto poured Sasuke some water likewise, and stuck a tea bag in both of their mugs. Then he spooned out miso soup and rice for Sasuke.

"So," Sasuke started, as he picked at his rice. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Eh… Tsunade-baa-chan wants me to go see her in a bit… some mission, I suppose. Then, Shikamaru wanted me to help him manage the brattlings… I'll probably say hi to Iruka while I'm there. And then, Konohamaru wanted me to train with him, so we might have lunch together afterwards…," Naruto ticked of the things on his fingers. "And that's it, until later… Sakura and I normally have dinner together with a bunch of friends on Fridays."

Sasuke sipped at his tea. "Wow. Busy schedule." He was slightly disappointed, as he'd been hoping to do something with Naruto, but he understood. Naruto did, after all, have a life.

Naruto shrugged. "Just the usual… You could probably tag along with me for most of the day… Unless you have something to do."

"Well, I don't have anything to do, true… But I'd probably just get in the way," Sasuke said glumly.

Frowning, Naruto cleared his throat. "Look, Sasuke, just because some people don't like you doesn't mean _I _don't want you around. I have stuff to do today, but you can come… I want to spend time with you, too… I mean, you know… Just, don't get all angsty on me, okay?" Naruto said sternly.

Sasuke blushed. "Sorry… I… Do you really want to spend time with me?" he asked shyly.

Naruto blushed, too. "Well, yeah. You're… you're my best friend, you know." He stood up quickly with his dishes.

Sasuke's face fell slightly. His 'best friend'? Would they ever be more than best friends? He doubted it. Naruto didn't seem very interested. He composed himself again, though, and picked up his dishes, too.

"Feeling better today, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stuck his bowls and mug in Sasuke's dishwasher. "You look stronger… Like, more stable. Yesterday I could've blown on you and you'd have fallen over."

The Uchiha scowled. "I wasn't that weak, dobe. But yeah… I do feel better. Maybe I'll be okay today without my crutch."

Naruto grinned. "Sounds good."

**000**

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were on their way from the Hokage mansion, having finished their first errand, talking to the Hokage.

Sasuke lagged behind a bit, to watch Naruto bounce around like he didn't have a care in the world. Dressed in his usual bright orange pants, he'd left off the jacket because it was pretty hot out for late September. His lean arms and just slightly muscled back were very attractive to Sasuke and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly. What his clan would think now, if they knew he was thinking like that!

Though Sasuke didn't know it, Naruto was doing the same thing to him. Sasuke had put on a very sexy black T and some khaki cargos, with his hair tied in a neat horse tail. Though the faded remains of bruises on Sasuke's exposed arms saddened him, and he secretly wanted to shove some food down the boy's throat, he was so skinny, Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was very attractive.

Shikamaru noticed the two boys before they saw him. With a smirk, he saw them both checking each other out. Either Naruto was blind, or just really stupid, because there was no way that Sasuke 'wasn't interested'.

"Hey, Naruto. Sasuke." Shikamaru called, from his place under a tree. All around him, small children played excitedly. Naruto grinned and waved at the lazy teacher, but Sasuke just blinked. How could he tolerate so much... chaos?

After about an hour of playing with the kids, Naruto excused himself to go say hello to Iruka. As he bounced off, Sasuke sighed tiredly and collapsed next to Shikamaru.

"Wow. How do you handle these things every single day?" he asked in disgust, rubbing his eyes.

Shikamaru shrugged. "They're not too bad... And Naruto is almost always here, helping me. He just loves helping people..." Shikamaru tucked a hand behind his head. "Naruto rarely thinks of himself... Always caring for others."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Yeah... Sometimes I think he never even takes time for himself."

The lazy ninja beside him shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I mean... he likes you."

Sasuke sat up quickly. "What?"

Snorting, Shikamaru eyed him. "Oh, come on. You haven't noticed? The guy's head-over-heels in love with you. Last night at dinner, me and Chouji teased him so much that he spilled soup all over his lap. It was hilarious. But you know... He thinks you don't like him."

"Really?" Sasuke frowned. "But... When he rescued me... I told him..." Sasuke blushed.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Well... Naruto is probably telling himself you were delusional, and didn't mean it, and that he shouldn't bring it up." He shrugged. "He doesn't want to give himself false hope, probably.

The Uchiha frowned. "Dobe," he muttered.

"Meh... He _is_ troublesome. But, Sasuke... If you ever want to go somewhere with your feelings... You're gonna have to bring it up yourself."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, Naruto skipped back up to him, trailing a slightly disgruntled Kakashi.

"Hey, Shika! Teme! Look who I found sucking face with Iruka! He wasn't even on break yet, too!" Naruto grinned and playfully swatted at Kakashi's fluffy hair. "Think about what you're teaching these children!"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Eheheheh."

Sasuke smirked at his ex-sensei. "Hey, Kakashi."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "He's always here now... Every chance he gets, stuck to Iruka... It's disgusting."

"C'mon, Sasuke... We gotta go if we're gonna meet Konohamaru on time..."

Said Uchiha got to his feet slowly. "Okay, Naruto. Bye Kakashi, Shikamaru. It was nice talking to you, Nara. Thanks."

The lazy ninja grunted, but smiled at him. Almost out of earshot, they heard Kakashi ask, "Was that about what I think it was?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke suspiciously. "What are they talking about?"

Sasuke shrugged innocently. "No idea."

**000**

A few hours later, after Naruto and Konohamaru had worn each other out, all three of them trekked over to Ichiraku for some ramen for lunch. Konohamaru paid, and they were all slurping away happily, when a shy voice interrupted them tentatively.

"Er... N-naruto-kun?" Hinata Hyuuga tapped the blonde on the shoulder. Sasuke wheeled around to peer at her, marveling at how much she'd changed, physically, and mentally. The girl was actually speaking! And she'd gotten a lot prettier, too.

"Oh! Hey, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled at her, and she blushed. "What's up?"

"I... Well, hello, Konohamaru-san. And Sasuke-san. I hope you are all feeling well..." She fidgeted slightly. "I actually... I was wondering i-if you'd like t-to... to go out with me tonight, Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly, her face heating up.

Naruto frowned slightly, and his gaze flickered for a millisecond to Sasuke, and then back at Hinata. "Well, Hinata... I'd love to. It'd be great! Where to?"

Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat, and tried to get a hold of himself, before he started crying, or something equally ridiculous. Naruto? Going out with Hinata? When did this happen? Did he just not want to hurt his feelings? But what about what Shikamaru had said? He's was confused, and hurt. What was he, then, to Naruto?

Tuning back into the conversation, Sasuke heard Naruto say he'd pick her up at seven. He flashed a sunny smile at her, and watched for her to leave. Then, he turned resolutely and went back to his ramen.

Konohamaru nudged Naruto with an elbow. "Hey. Smooth, boss. She was pretty hot, too. How'd you catch someone like her?"

Naruto grunted. "I don't like her that much, Konohamaru. I just went out with her, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings." He looked straight at the younger boy when he said that, without even glancing at Sasuke.

The younger boy's eye widened and flicked to Sasuke. But he kept quiet.

**000**

As soon as they'd gotten home, Sasuke went straight up to his room. Naruto called to him, concerned, but the Uchiha boy didn't want to hear it. He almost slammed his door, but decided against it.

Down in the kitchen, Naruto stared blankly after his housemate. What was wrong with him? Was this about the Hinata thing?

Hoping for a bit of more sociable company, Naruto got ready to go visit Sakura and Lee.

"Hey! You can be a teme all you want by yourself, Sasuke! I'm going! If you decide you'd actually like to be a human being again, I'll be at Sakura's."

Naruto _did _slam the door.

Up in his room, Sasuke curled up in a ball on his bed. That's why Naruto wasn't interested. He liked Hinata. No wonder. She was pretty. And she was from a prestigious family.

An irrational part of Sasuke's brain added, _but I am, too._

**000**

"Naruto-kun! Hello, there! How are you enjoying your Youth this very fine day?" Bushy brows brightened when he saw the blonde boy on his doorstep.

Naruto scowled at Lee's enthusiasm. "Well, Bushy Brows, I'll tell you. I just accepted a date from someone I didn't really like, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings, and now, I've upset the one I do like, and he'll probably never talk to me again. I bet he thinks I hate him... We'll never end up together, Lee!"

The green-leotard-clan man stared at him in surprise. "Hinata-chan asked you on a date? And now Sasuke-kun is jealous?"

The blonde boy still on his doorstep gaped at him. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, Hinata-chan told me she was going to do it... And I was just guessing at who you like... But I got it right, did I not?" Lee winked and ushered Naruto inside. "Sakura-chan is not here right now. She is at the hospital. But you may talk with me, if you would like."

Naruto nodded tiredly and flopped down onto Lee's couch. "Okay..."

Briefly disappearing to the kitchen quickly, Lee asked, "So, what happened? Tell me exactly."

Lee came back holding a tray full of melonpan. "Would you like some? I just finished making them." The leotard-clad ninja added, grinning.

His companion nodded. "Thanks. Well... Sasuke, Konohamaru, and I were all eating ramen... and then Hinata-chan came up, and asked me if I wanted to go out tonight. I told her yes, because I didn't want to hurt her feelings. And then Konohamaru was teasing me... Saying she was hot, and stuff... But, I told him I didn't like her like that. And Sasuke just clammed up. Wouldn't talk to me. And when we got home, he went straight to his room..." Naruto sighed. "And now, he probably thinks I hate him or something... or that I'm going out with Hinata-chan and didn't tell him."

Lee nodded sagely. "I see," he said, rubbing his square jaw thoughtfully. "But you do, in fact, love Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto blushed. He looked down at his lap, but then met Lee's eyes. "Yes. I do."

"And does Sasuke-kun love you?"

"Well..." Naruto fidgeted. "I... When I rescued him... He told me he did. But I dunno... He was mostly delusional."

Lee shrugged broadly. "If he reacted this much to you going on a date with someone else, then he probably was not delusional when he said it, Naruto-kun. And did you not see him at his hearing? He was clearly burning with the Passions of Youth when he looked at you."

Naruto snorted. "Sasuke does not 'burn with the Passions of Youth.' He's an Uchiha."

One bushy black brow rose. "I have eyes, Naruto-kun. I know what I saw. And there was most definitely Passions of Youth." He chuckled. "Maybe not in an elaborate way, such as I or Gai-sensei would display... But nevertheless..."

The blonde boy sighed heavily and looked at his melonpan glumly. "Yeah, well, I'm sure he hates me now."

"I would not say that. When you love someone, it is very hard to hate them," Lee said wisely. "Even if they have done something despicable. Love is very funny. But marvelous." He grinned brightly.

Naruto laughed weakly. "Yeah... That's definitely true... Thank you Lee."

Lee gave him a warm smile. "It was no problem, Naruto-kun. It is always glorious helping someone with the Passions of Youth! Yosh!"

**000**

Outside Sasuke's doorstep, Kakashi stood, hesitant. He wasn't sure if Sasuke wanted his help... but he knew he had to do something for the two... They'd never get together without his help.

Knocking, twice, he heard a faraway voice yell. "Go away!" Surprised by this, Kakashi opened the door and let himself in.

"Sasuke?" he called, a worried edge creeping into his voice. Going up to where he knew Sasuke's room was, he knocked softly. "Sasuke? Are you okay in there?"

A muffled sob escaped the pillow Sasuke had shoved to his face. "N-noooo. Go aw-way..."

Kakashi opened Sasuke's door slowly, to see Sasuke curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow for dear life. His eyes softened, and he came to the bed. "What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke hiccupped slightly, and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "He could've at least t-_told_ me!" he said miserably. "Why didn't he tell me? How long has it been?"

The silver-haired jonin stared at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha hiccupped again, and a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. "Naruto and Hi-_hinata_!" He released the pillow, and wiped at his eyes, trying to swallow the sobs.

"What? Naruto and Hinata? They're dating? Who told you that? I thought Naruto was..." he trailed off. "...not interested in her," he finished lamely. Sasuke didn't catch it, but Kakashi had been about to say 'gay'.

"I saw it, tod-aay. Hinata and Naruto were talking about g-going out tonight." He sniffed slightly. "They're not going out?"

Kakashi shook his silver head. "No, no. I'm sure it was only a pity date. Naruto hates to hurt anyone's feelings, you know. And Hinata's liked him forever. He's probably going to break the bad news to her tonight."

Sasuke looked a little brighter at this news. "R-really? You think so? I mean, that's what he told Konohamaru, but... He wouldn't look at me... like he was guilty. I just assumed..."

"He _was_ guilty, Sasuke. Guilty, because he likes you." Kakashi smiled at him behind his mask, making his visible eye crinkle. "Haven't you figured that out yet? Naruto's crazy for you. You should have seen him hold you, that night. He looked so happy and sad at the same time. Sad, because his love was in such a broken state, and also because I'm sure he believed that would be the last time he'd be able to hold you. But still happy, to be comforting you, to be touching you... You really have no idea, Sasuke."

The Uchiha stared at his ex-sensei in awe. He didn't know what to say. "Naruto..."

Kakashi nodded. "Go talk to him, Sasuke. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

**000**

After Kakashi had left, Sasuke decided that he was right. It was time to do something.

He fixed his hair and washed his face, trying to cover the remains of his crying. When he had done all he could, Sasuke opened the door to his house and walked outside.

Lucky for him, he didn't have to go so far, because Naruto had just been on the other side of that door. Sasuke stopped short, but Naruto bumped into him, and they both fell down.

A hysterical giggle escaped Naruto's mouth, and he collapsed into laughter. Sasuke joined in, chuckling slightly.

Once they had laughed themselves out, Naruto stood, and offered Sasuke a hand. He pulled Sasuke up, but didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said softly. "I didn't realize you were so upset by that Hinata thing... But really, I'm just going out with her tonight, so I can tell her... Tell her that I don't like her that way."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but he grunted instead and took his hand away. "What makes you think I was upset?"

Naruto frowned at him. "Teme. You've got crying circles around your eyes. And you wouldn't talk to me the whole way home." His eyes softened. "I'm really sorry."

The Uchiha sniffed haughtily. "Well, it's okay... As long as it's _only_ a pity date." Then he flashed a small smile at Naruto, who returned it.

"C'mon," Naruto said, beckoning. "Let's go work on that garden in the back. It needs some work, but I think it can be beautiful again..." He eyed Sasuke through the side of his lashes.

Sasuke's eyes smiled at that. Beautiful, huh? He could stand that... As long as it was only Naruto saying it.

**000**


	7. Chapter 7

**Life Changes - Chapter 7**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for language, shonen-ai, and Ino asking personal questions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. -cries in a corner-

**Author's Note: **Thank you all muchly for the lovely reviews over Winter Break. 14 reviews! Amazing! So to** Shannara810**, **Dragon77**, **Angel Girl Julia**, **mochiusagi**, **kuzon234ray**, **Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week**, **cherryblossomsky**, **HoshitheHorse**, **XxTypoMasterxX**, **KliKitten56**, **Squishy** **Penguin**, and **aarin89**, a warm, chocolate-chip cookie! So, this chapter... is probably my favorite and my least favorite at the same time. We finally get some plot, and Sasuke and Naruto - Well, you'll have to see. On the other hand, my writing deteriorated here, but I can't seem to fix it. Oh, well. You'll all enjoy this chappie, I'm sure. So, read on!

Also, _Snowflakes and Soup_, **Squishy Penguin**'s prize for being my 35th reviewer, is up today. Go check it out! -shameless selfpromotion-

**000**

That night, after Naruto and Sasuke had taken their respective showers (they were filthy from working in the garden), Naruto got ready for his date, and Sasuke decided to go to Sakura's Friday party.

"What about this?" Naruto came into Sasuke's room for the second time, modeling an outfit. "Does this say, 'I like you as a friend, but not as a girlfriend'? Or is it too personal?"

Sasuke caught himself staring. Naruto looked amazing in a silky orange button-down and slim khakis that hugged his behind nicely.

"What?" Sasuke asked, tearing his eyes away from Naruto's backside.

"Do you think I should wear this? Or the other outfit?"

The Uchiha considered this. Naruto hadn't looked as good in the light blue button-down and black pants. They'd set off his eyes, true... "The other one. The blue looks good on you." And Hinata doesn't deserve such a nice shot of your butt, he added silently, and a bit unfairly.

"Ok," Naruto chirped, and left to go change. Sasuke sighed quietly. He'd already chosen his clothes, a dark blue button-down with frilly sleeves and black pants. Surprisingly, Naruto had picked out the shirt. And it looked _very_ good on Sasuke. Even Sakura, who was already committed, would sure be drooling tonight.

After the Naruto was ready, they left together, Naruto dropping Sasuke off at Sakura's house and heading on to the Hyuuga Manor.

Sasuke took a deep breath and knocked. Almost immediately, the door was thrown open, and he was tugged inside by a platinum blonde swish of hair and pale hands.

"Sasuke! Kami, I can't believe you're really here! Hey, wait. Where's Naruto?" Ino finished, a slightly puzzled expression settling on her face.

"On a date with Hinata-san," he said sulkily. Ino raised a thin, pale eyebrow, but didn't comment. At that moment, Sakura rushed over.

"Damn, Sasuke, you look fine, by the way," Ino said, grinning. "Course, you know, I'm just looking. Chouji is plenty of man for me. Though if you're ever on this side of the line..."

Sakura swatted Ino before Sasuke had a chance to ask about that one. "Ino-pig! Shut up!"

Ino just stared at her. "Sakura..." She shook her head, and turned to Sasuke. "Are you straight?"

Sasuke gaped at her, and then blushed slightly. "Uh... no."

"See?"

"Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru wandered over at that point. "Hey, Sasuke." Then to the two girls, also, "Dinner's ready."

They all gathered around Sakura and Lee's large dining room table; Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, Shika, Temari, Kankorou, Gaara, Neji, and Lee. Everyone was chattering on about something, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about talking.

Overall, the evening went very well, and Sasuke was glad he'd come, until everyone was helping cleaning up. The Sand trio had gone home, and so had Shika, Chouji, and Ino. It was just Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, and Neji.

As they were loading the dishes, Neji casually slipped over to Sasuke. "So... You like Naruto?"

Sasuke did a double take. How did everyone know?!

"Hey, calm down. I just guessed. It's fairly obvious." Neji shrugged slightly and put another plate in the dish washer.

Sasuke shrugged, too. "Well, I guess. Yeah."

"You know... If things don't work out... Or Hinata steals him," Neji said slyly. "I'm here."

Eyes widening, Sasuke coughed. "Uh, thanks, Neji-_san_. But, I'm okay. Really."

"Neji-kun! Do not tell me you are trying to force the Passions of Youth upon Sasuke-kun! I thought that we had talked about that! Sasuke's Youth belongs -" Lee stopped abruptly, having just been hit by Sakura. He crumpled to the floor, dropping the cup he was holding.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Heheh... Um, Sauske? I think we got this covered. Thanks for coming! I'll see you out!"

As they left the kitchen, Sakura shot Neji an icy glare.

"Look, I'm sorry for that..." Sakura said once they'd gotten to the porch.

Sasuke grunted and shrugged. "Whatever... But... How did he know... about Naruto?" He blushed at that. Sakura probably knew anyway, but he hadn't actually told her yet.

"Oh... Lee told him about Naruto coming over here... So he drew some quick conclusions. Neji _is_ a genius, you know."

"What... what did Naruto say?" Sasuke asked, nonchalantly.

Sakura smirked at him. "Apparently he was beating himself up about not clarifying to the one he really likes that he was only going on a _pity_ date. He was very upset, I hear. Only Lee was home at the time, so I wasn't there." Sakura explained.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Oh. Well... I'd better get home. Get some rest."

"All right. Good night Sasuke-_kun_. And good luck. You two can be together, I know it." Sakura smiled at him and waved as he retreated down the dark street.

**000**

As Naruto crept into the house, two hours later, he heard a strange noise. Then, he recognized it. It was the sound of a frightened child having terrible nightmares.

Kicking off his shoes franticly, Naruto dashed up to Sasuke's room. He pushed open the door tentatively, to see ebony locks thrashing. Sasuke was calling out to some unseen demon, yelling at it to leave him alone.

Naruto's heart felt as if it was being squeezed. He walked to the bed and took Sasuke firmly by the shoulders. "Shh... Sasuke, you're going to be all right! Sasuke, it's Naruto! You're fine! It's all over!"

Slowly, Sasuke calmed himself. His eyes were still clenched shut, but tears started streaming down his face. "Naruto. Thank Kami. Thank Kami. Oh, it was awful..."

Sasuke opened slightly blood-shot eyes to see his personal sun snuffed out. He looked like he'd just had his heart ripped into little bits. Naruto was crying, too, he realized.

"Hey... Don't cry, dobe." He reached up to touch Naruto's face softly and brush away the two tears tracking wet lines down Naruto's face.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "You're the dobe. You didn't take your meds tonight, did you?" He laughed hoarsely. "Well, how was your night?" He captured Sasuke's hand that was still at his face in his own hand and scooted up next to the Uchiha.

"Good... Except... Neji was trying to come on to me. It was weird."

Naruto laughed, back to his old, sunny self. "Yeah, I can imagine. Neji's not the easiest guy to like... And love... Well, he would have been better staying straight. At least Ten Ten already likes him."

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah... What about you? Hinata try to put the moves on you?"

Snorting, Naruto rolled his eyes. "No way. Turns out, she only asked me out to break up with me, sort of like I was gonna do. She told me about how I was this big inspiration for her, and that she'd always love me, but not romantically anymore. She said she felt like she needed to get that all off her chest before she... went out with Kiba." Naruto had a confused expression on his face, like he didn't know how that had happened.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wow. Didn't see that coming."

"No kidding."

They just sat there for a moment, and then, Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder and tightened his grip on Naruto's hand.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his voice husky. Sasuke could hear the blonde's heart beat franticly inside his chest.

"Remember, when you rescued me? And, I thought you were a hallucination?"

"Yes."

"Do you... Do you remember what I said?" Sasuke swallowed, but then looked up at Naruto. His eyes were slightly glazed over with tears but the longing in them was crystal clear.

Naruto took his other arm and slid it around Sasuke's waist. Flinching at the sharpness of his bones, Naruto pulled the Uchiha closer to him. "Yes. You said... You said you loved me. 'Kami, Naruto, I love you so much.'" His voice cracked on the last word.

"Well... Naruto... It's true. I... I do love you." At this point, they were so close, Naruto's blond hair was tickling Sasuke's forehead, and he could taste his warm breath. It only took a fraction of an inch to close in, and press his lips to Naruto's soft pink ones.

The kiss was sweet, chaste, and full of love. They broke apart, and Naruto was panting. His heart raced along as he whispered, almost inside Sasuke's mouth, "I love you, too, Sasuke."

This time, there kiss was faster, more needy, passionate. Sasuke moved around a bit, still kissing Naruto, trying to find a better angle. Naruto broke the kiss and grinned at him, right before he gently pulled him onto his lap. Then, taking fists of his black hair in his hands, Naruto kissed him again.

Sasuke traced the side of Naruto's face with one hand, and hooked the other around his neck. Naruto slid his tongue over Sasuke's lips as a request for entrance. Sasuke immediately complied, and let Naruto explore his mouth. Then, it was his turn. They wrestled tongues for a bit, until Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's warm, moist mouth. He tasted faintly of ramen and sunshine.

After a minute of playfully tongue wrestling, they broke apart, panting slightly.

Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth and breathed him in. Pulling him down onto the bed, Sasuke snuggled closer to Naruto, who had one arm over him and one cupping his face.

Naruto closed his eyes and took this in. He was lying next to Sasuke, breathing in his delicious strawberries and sandalwood smell, and holding him in his arms. This must be heaven.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered into his ear. But he got no response. "Sasuke?" he asked again, sitting up slightly to peer at Sasuke's angelic face.

Then, Naruto realized, that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

He sighed and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "Good night, teme."

Naruto crawled out of Sasuke's bed and covered him with the covers, then tip-toed back to his own room.

**000 **

The next morning, when Naruto woke up, he went downstairs to make himself coffee and noticed the small handwritten note tacked to the refrigerator with a naruto ramen magnet. It read:

_If you get this before I come back, Naruto, I'm at the Hokage's office. I'm not sure when I'll get back, but don't worry. Love, Sasuke. _

Naruto smiled slightly at the 'Love'. He wondered absently about what the Hokage could want with him. Then, the night's events came flooding back to him in a rush.

The blonde's face heated up. They'd kissed. Several times, in fact. And if Sasuke hadn't fallen asleep, they might've done more. As Naruto brewed his coffee, he pondered.

What would this mean for their relationship? Were they involved now? Did Sasuke really love him, or had he gotten caught up in the moment?

Naruto sighed thoughtfully, and sipped his now-ready coffee. He had to see Sasuke. But first, he needed the phone.

Picking up Sasuke's phone, Naruto dialed Sakura and Lee's number. It rang three times, and just as the machine picked up, Sakura's breathless voice interrupted her answering message.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said happily. "Did I wake you up? It's almost nine... I'd have thought you'd be awake." Even though he couldn't see Sakura, Naruto could hear the blush in her voice.

"Ah, Naruto... Well... Lee and I turned in late last night..." She giggled slightly. "Guess what? Lee purposed! Isn't that romantic?"

Naruto started, his eyes widening. Sakura and Lee were getting married? Good for them! "That's awesome, Sakura-chan! I'm very happy for you!"

Sakura giggled again. "Thanks. So, how was your date?" she asked, her voice taking a more serious tone.

Naruto stood up anxiously in the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. "Ah... Hinata just wanted to tell me that she was going out with Kiba... Weird, huh?" he said in a relieved voice.

"Huh. Hinata and Kiba?" Sakura said, bewildered. She paused for a second, and Naruto could hear Lee's voice in the background vaguely. "Lee says that doesn't surprise him. Teammates tend to find love in each other." She paused again. "Speaking of which, how did things go with Sasuke?"

Naruto grinned into the phone. "Heheh... Well, yesterday I apologized to him and then we fixed up the garden... Then after I came home... We kissed." He was blushing furiously, but thankfully, Sakura couldn't see his beat-red face.

Sakura squealed in delight. "Finally! You two are so cute together! Can I tell people?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh... I dunno. You can tell Kakashi, I guess. But no one else, not yet. I'm not sure if it's, you know... Serious," Naruto said, somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. I'm sure you guys will be happy together." Sakura said fondly. "Hey, I got another call on the other line, so I'll let you go. Talk to you later, Naruto."

"Bye, Sakura-chan." Naruto hung up the phone and smile to himself. She was right. Everything _would _be fine.

**000**

"Please sit down, Sasuke." The Hokage gestured to the seat in front of her desk, a grave expression on her face.

Sasuke did as he was told, with a puzzled look. He smoothed his khaki shorts and nervously plucked at an invisible speck of dust on his black t-shirt. What was going on? Shizune had shown up on his doorstep with a worried expression and summons for him to the Hokage Mansion. After hurriedly throwing on clothes, Sasuke had followed Shizune to where Tsunade was waiting for him.

"Is there a problem, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, bewildered.

"Well, Sasuke, I've just been given information about a scan that we did on you, the day you got back. I believe you said something to Sakura, about Kabuto injecting you with something?"

All the blood rushed out of Sasuke's face when he heard Tsunade's words. There was something wrong with him! Damn Orochimaru. He'd never be free of those two. Dully, Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura had mentioned that your hormones where slightly off, but I didn't think anything of it. Until I saw the scan." Tsunade frowned and stood up quickly. "Follow me. There's something I need to show you."

Sasuke stood nervously as well, and followed the Hokage out of the room, thousands of different scenarios running through his head. Tsunade led him quickly to a small examination room down the hall from her office. There, she had several pictures hung on the wall, and a sort of x-ray machine in the corner.

"Sit here, please." Tsunade instructed, and Sasuke sat on the examination table.

"Okay, you see these pictures?" Tsunade pointed at two intricate pictures of a human brain. They were mostly the same, but there were drastic differences in a few places. "You haven't had much medical training, so I'll cut to the chase. This is a male and female brain. You can see that they're different here, in the anterior pituitary gland, because I've color-coded it. They've got different combinations of hormones after puberty." She looked over at Sasuke, and then turned to a different picture.

"This is a picture of your brain. If you look closely, you can see what looks like a virus attacking your anterior pituitary gland. It's only been about a week since you were injected, but it looks to me that the virus is planting female hormones in you." Tsunade frowned. "You can see where this going."

Sasuke stared at her. "You mean... Orochimaru was going to turn me into a girl?" he asked incredulously.

Tsunade nodded grimly. "Yes, that's what I suspect. Knowing Orochimaru, it isn't out of the question." She fiddled nervously with the hem of her sweater. "I'm going to need to study the virus, to figure out how to stop it... Otherwise, you may start seeing symptoms as soon as next week. It's fairly fast acting, and it'll probably mutate, so the sooner, the better."

Sasuke nodded numbly. "Alright. What... what symptoms?" He blushed slightly. This was one twisted plan of Kabuto and Orochimaru's.

"Well..." Tsunade grinned. "I'd say attraction to males, but you already got that covered." She chuckled as Sasuke's face got red. "You may notice an increase in sex appetite, though. And most likely moodiness... Maybe developing of the breasts. Hopefully I'll find a cure for it before it gets to that," she said quickly as Sasuke's face got white.

Sasuke nodded shakily. "Fine... What do you need me to do?" This was serious. Orochimaru was one sick bastard. He'd obviously wanted to use Sasuke for... breeding. Sasuke shuddered at that thought.

"I'd rather like to have a sample of the virus... But since it's so close to the brain, I'm afraid that won't be possible without harming you. I'll have to settle for studying it within you. Unfortunately, I don't have much time today... Or tomorrow, frankly. The soonest I can set up a time to examine you is Monday." Tsunade shrugged. "I don't think it's that quick... But just to be on the safe side... I want you to take this." She handed Sasuke a small pill bottle. "I'm also not sure if it's contagious, yet, either. So avoid sharing drinks or kissing...

"If at all possible, refrain from any sexual situations, just in case. I'm not sure how that would affect the virus. Though I know how hard that'll be, seeing as how you're roommates with the Blonde Bomb Shell of Konoha," Tsunade finished dryly.

Sasuke's face was red, and he studied his sandal-clad feet dangling from the examination table. "Yes, Hokage-sama." He nodded and got up to leave, sliding off the table. But he stopped short at the door. "Uh... Naruto and I... Well, I don't know if... Please don't tell him about this, okay?" he asked, blushing fiercely.

The Hokage chuckled. "Fine by me, Sasuke. Now get outta here."

**000**


	8. Chapter 8

**Life Changes - Chapter 8**

**Chapter Rating:** T, for language, shonen-ai, and sweaty, gardening Naruto (heh, yummeh)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Life sucks, jah?

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know. I haven't updated in a while, I'm really sorry. Thanks to those still-faithful readers,** kweebird**, **Angel Girl Juila**, **Dragon77**, **kuzon234ray**, **XxTypoMasterxX**, **cherryblossomsky**, **Umbra Estel**, **Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week**, and **Squishy Penguin**! I love you all! ...So, sorries all around. Exams came up, and I got a little... stressed out. Plus, I've officially gotten to the end of my pre-written stuff. I actually have to come up with stuff now! -laughs- Anyway, here's the next chapter, and more lovely Naruto Sasuke tension! Mwahaha! Read on!

**000 **

"Er... Naruto?" Sasuke called into his house, as he let himself in the door. "I'm back..."

A far away voice called, "Sasuke! I'm around back!" Sasuke grinned, hearing Naruto's voice and walked through the house to the back door, which was open to their still in progress garden.

Naruto straightened up when he heard Sasuke approach, baring his sweat-streaked, lean chest.

Sasuke almost swallowed his tongue. "N-naruto!" he stuttered, regaining his composure. The blonde smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke! What'd Tsunade-baa-chan want with you?" he asked, oblivious to the effect his half-naked presence was having on Sasuke. He dusted off his orange pants and walked over to the small table near the door that had a pitcher of lemonade set on it.

"Ah... Nothing much. She just wanted to check up on me... See how the medicine was working," Sasuke lied smoothly, forcing the guilt back down. He felt slightly uneasy about lying to Naruto, but still too embarrassed to tell him the truth.

Naruto nodded and sipped his lemonade. "Want some? It's really hot out today, huh?" He laughed slightly, almost nervously, and sat down on the bench that was placed against the house.

Sasuke poured himself some lemonade likewise and sat down next to Naruto. As soon as he'd sat down, however, he immediately wished he had not. Naruto's bare chest, in such close proximity, had him feeling slightly hot and bothered. "Yes... It's very hot out..." Sasuke forced out slowly.

The blonde next to him turned his sunny face on Sasuke. "So... Sasuke. Uh... About last night..."

Sasuke's heart stopped. Oh, no. Now Naruto was regretting their kiss? Or was it something he'd done? That was it. Naruto was offended by his falling asleep. Oh, Kami. What was wrong with him? How could he lose Naruto just like that?

Naruto, seeing the turmoil on Sasuke's face, started to think the very same thing. Was it a mistake? Did he regret last night? "I just mean... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. It's my fault. No commitments, I understand..." His bright smile had disappeared, and a slight glaze had formed in his eyes. He fiddled with his empty glass of lemonade, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

The Uchiha looked up, startled. _Naruto_ was sorry? "No! I do want to... I mean, I don't regret last night... I'm sorry I fell asleep. I was just tired. And being in your arms..." He blushed bright red and looked back at his feet. "Was just so perfect-" Sasuke was cut off by a pair of warm lips covering his own. Naruto tipped Sasuke's chin up and kissed him passionately.

They broke apart slowly, as a little voice in Sasuke's head reminded him what Tsunade had said. _If at all possible, refrain from any sexual situations, just in case. _Sasuke inwardly cursed, but outwardly licked his lips. His brain told him no, but his hormones raged on, urging him to close the little distance between him and Naruto and capture those delightful ramen-flavored lips in his own. Apparently Naruto was thinking the same thing, because he scooted closer to Sasuke and leaned his forehead on the other boy's.

"I was thinking the same thing last night," Naruto whispered, and pressed his body to Sasuke's, kissing him again. It took all of Sasuke's carefully honed self-control to not jump on Naruto as his shorts got uncomfortably tight. He broke the kiss hesitantly. How would he go about this without hurting Naruto's feelings? He could always tell the truth... But that damn Uchiha pride stopped him.

"Er... That-reminds-me-Tsunade-wanted-me-to-visit-Sakura-for-a-second-oppinion," he blurted and ducked out from under Naruto, dashing away quickly. Naruto was left behind, with a slightly hurt expression on his face. What had he done wrong?

"Okay..." he whispered into the empty courtyard.

**000 **

As Lee strapped on a kunai pouch, readying himself for training with Neji, a knock resounded on his door. Lee hurried over to the door with a bright smile. He was feeling very happy ever since he'd proposed to Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!" Lee said brightly when he opened the door. As soon as he saw the look on Sasuke's face, however, he pulled him into the house with a worried expression. "Sasuke-kun? What is wrong? Did something happen?"

Sasuke gazed up blearily and groaned. "Kami, Lee. What is _wrong_ with me?"

Lee frowned, lead Sasuke over to his couch, and pushed him down gently. "What happened? Tell me from the beginning."

The Uchiha sighed heavily. "Tsunade called me into her office today to tell me that I have some sort of twisted virus that Kabuto injected in me. She said that I should avoid any sexual interactions if possible because she didn't know how that would affect the virus. Then, we were in the courtyard and... and Naruto probably hates me now, for being a tease or something. We started kissing, see, and I ran away, because I was too proud to tell him the truth." He looked away, his face flushing slightly.

Lee nodded sagely and screwed up his face thoughtfully. "I see. But, Naruto-kun loves you, Sasuke-kun. You should have heard him this morning on the phone. He sounded so happy, talking about you. Anyway, anyone who cares that much about you would understand about this virus you have." He patted Sasuke's shoulder. "That is the best advice I can give you. Just tell Naruto-kun. Unfortunately, I promised Neji-kun I would train with him today, so I must leave now. Perhaps you should visit Sakura-chan, at the hospital. She might have better advice. Did you hear, Sasuke-kun? We are getting married!"

Sasuke grinned weakly for his friend, and stood up. He followed Lee to the door as he said, "Congratulations. You guys are great together. I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Lee beamed at him proudly and shut the door behind them as they left the house. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I'm sure you will find just as much happiness with Naruto-kun."

The Uchiha sighed as he watched Lee walk off. "I only hope he's right," he muttered. As he stood there in the street, he decided that Lee was right. If they were truly meant to be together, then Naruto would definitely understand. Nodding to himself, he headed back the way he came.

**000**

Naruto sat, slumped over on the bench with his head in his hands when he heard the phone ring. Reluctantly, Naruto stood up and headed inside, just barely reaching the phone before the machine picked up. "Hello?" he asked morosely, running a large hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Oh, Kami, Naruto! Tsunade just told me about Sasuke! Is he feeling okay?" Sakura's high-pitched and worried-sounding voice drifted over the phone. Naruto was immediately alert.

"What?" he exclaimed, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. "Something happened to Sasuke? Is he okay? Kami, tell me he's okay!"

Sakura's voice sounded surprised and reproachful. "Didn't he tell you? Or hasn't he gotten home yet? Tsunade said she met with him about an hour ago..."

Naruto calmed down slightly. Nothing too bad had happened, since he'd come home and... _lied to Naruto_. Sasuke had said Tsunade just wanted to check up on him... But that couldn't be true. So what was it that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to know? "No... He hasn't told me. What's wrong?"

Sakura paused, and Naruto pictured her chewing on her lip in thought. "Er... He's got this nasty virus that Orochimaru implanted in his brain. It affects the hormones or something... Tsunade hasn't told me the details yet. I just wanted to make sure he was okay for now... Ask him about it, I suppose. He probably knows more than I do."

The blonde's brow furrowed. A virus? Well, that explained it. Sasuke probably didn't want to give it Naruto, but he was too proud to admit he was sick. That made sense. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay... I will. I'll have him give you a call, 'kay? Go ahead back to your shift. I know this is out of your time."

"Thanks, Naruto. Talk to you later." The line clicked and went dead. Naruto shook his head slightly. Damn Uchiha pride. It had always been in the way. Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone he was suffering until he had fallen over, practically dead.

"Naruto?" A quiet voice called from the room over. Sasuke walked in slowly, wringing his hands together. "Um... I owe you an apology."

Said blonde started, and looked over at Sasuke quickly, awakened from his thoughts. "Ah, it's okay, Sasuke. Sakura told me. I understand." He smiled brightly.

Sasuke looked relieved, but he inched closer, hesitantly. "Er... How much did Sakura tell you?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged off-handedly. "She said that Orochimaru planted some sort of virus in your brain that affected hormones. Does that make you sick?" The blonde's puzzled face made Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"No, not sick... This one's targeting my anterior pituitary gland, near my brain... It's trying to mess with the hormones there... And basically, turn me into a girl." Sasuke's voice was carefully devoid of emotion. "Orochimaru's on sick bastard, huh?" he asked, avoiding Naruto's eyes as his face got red. Suddenly, he felt a strong pair of bare, muscular, slightly sweaty arms enveloping him.

"It's gonna be okay, Sasuke. I'm here for you." Naruto kissed Sasuke's head lightly. From beneath Naruto's embrace, he heard a strangled sort of moan. "Er.. Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Let... go of me, please," Sasuke said, his voice a little higher than usual.

Naruto did as he was bid quickly, realizing that the close proximity with his bare skin was entirely too much for Sasuke. For the first time, Naruto discovered that Sasuke was really attracted to him, and that was a nice feeling. "Oh... Sorry," he said sheepishly.

Sasuke took a deep breath of fresh, non-Naruto-scented air and grinned weakly at him. "You're just so... intoxicating, Naruto. But I'm afraid that we won't be able to touch much for the next two days... Tsunade can't 'pencil me in' until Monday," he added bitterly.

The still-shirtless blonde grimaced at him. "Well, she _is_ the Hokage. She's probably pretty busy. Though..." He turned to Sasuke slyly. "If _I_ was the Hokage..." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The Uchiha next to him made a disgusted face, and punched Naruto in the arm, though not as hard as he obviously could. "You dirty pervert! How much have Kakashi and Jiraiya rubbed off on you?"

Back into a lighter mood, the two boys bickered jokingly back and forth, until Naruto excused himself for a shower. Sasuke waved him toward the bathroom, glad to be rid of his personal, though not too terribly unwanted, demon. Not being able to tackle Naruto to the ground and rip off the rest of his clothing off was killing him, though.

He sighed quietly to himself and shook his head. Now who was the pervert? Maybe it was something to do with the virus, maybe not, but he seemed hyper-sensitive of everything Naruto lately. It was a good thing, though. Spending so much time with Naruto chased away his nightmares and made him feel almost whole again. Naruto was his drug and his cure, and he liked it.

Two weeks ago, he had sat huddled in a dirty cell with only memories of Naruto to keep him sane. That was really his secret, the way he clung to his mind and would not let Orochimaru take over his body. His secret weapon was Naruto. The memories weren't nearly as good, but Sasuke soon discovered that he was deeply and utterly in love with his blonde best friend. Every hour he thought about how he'd hurt Naruto was torture; every night dreaming of him was a fantasy.

Now, although parts of his stay with Orochimaru still lingered defiantly, Sasuke was back in his comfortable house, with his personal sun floating around every corner. How quickly life changes, he thought.

**000**


End file.
